The invention relates to a method for regenerating solid railroad wheels, the operating reliability of which has been impaired by danger of rupture or buckling due to the action of the block brake, especially after the brake has been acting for a longer time.
It is well known that solid wheels, which have been distorted by the block brake, can be restored to their rated gauge by repressing. This requires not only complicated equipment, but also complicated assembly and disassembly. However, reprocessing does not affect the internal stress state of the wheel. Furthermore, a method is known for regenerating solid railroad wheels, which have been thermally overstressed by the block brake, in which the internal tensile stresses resulting from the overstress are relieved by heating and cooling the wheel rim (DD-WP 212 256). This method has the disadvantage, however, that it affects only the active internal stress component directly at the wheel rim, and thus solves the existing problem only partially and with relatively great effort.